Life Goes On
by Smackalicious
Summary: After the funeral, Gibbs and Vance talk and realize while they're different men, they have more in common than they realize. Tag to 11x24 Honor Thy Father. Major episode spoilers. GEN. ONESHOT.


**Title: Life Goes On**  
**Pairing: None.**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Genre: Friendship, Episode Tag**  
**Cat: Gen**  
**Spoilers: 11x24 Honor Thy Father**  
**Warnings: None.**  
**Summary: After the funeral, Gibbs and Vance talk and realize while they're different men, they have more in common than they realize.**  
**Author's Note: Major spoilers for one particular scene in the episode (pretty much the best scene this season, IMO). No romance in this one, because I think I scared everyone away with the last fic. ;) And yeah, kinda obsessed with these two right now, so don't be surprised to see more. Sorry if that's not your thing. **

* * *

Vance stood at the edge of the cemetery, watching Gibbs stare down at his father's grave. Everybody else was long gone, though it had taken some coaxing from both DiNozzo and McGee to get Abby to leave Gibbs' side. It wasn't until Vance assured her he would keep an eye on him that she left, albeit reluctantly. The memory made him smirk, but movement from Gibbs brought him back to the present and his expression changed.

Gibbs had been right to yell at him earlier. That didn't mean he hadn't said things Vance wished he wouldn't have, but he saw what he'd been doing when he ordered DiNozzo to leave Gibbs out of it – he'd thought back to the year before, how Gibbs had been the one to knock some sense into him, make him realize he needed time away from NCIS, from the situation, because he had a family. He had children to look after, be there for, but Gibbs didn't have that. He hadn't really thought of that when he'd ordered Gibbs take some time away from work, and it wasn't until Gibbs burst into his office and laid it all out for him that he was able to finally see. They weren't the same, no matter how much Vance wanted them to be.

He blinked, freeing himself from his thoughts, and noticed Gibbs looking in his direction. He took that as his cue and walked over to join him, Gibbs' attention going back to the gravestone as Vance arrived at his side.

"I knew this day would come eventually," Gibbs spoke. "Guess it hasn't really hit me until now." Vance didn't say anything in response and silence fell between them, the only sounds being the wind and a few birds chattering in the distance.

After a few minutes, Vance spoke. "I'm sorry, Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't apologize," he said.

Vance nodded. He'd expected that. "I've heard about that rule of yours."

Gibbs turned his head to look at him. "Don't apologize because _you _have nothing to apologize about. You were doing what you thought was best, and yeah, for just about anyone else, it would have been. I was angry, but you didn't deserve that."

Vance took in his words, only acknowledging them with a blink of his eyes. "And you were right," he said once he was sure Gibbs was finished. "You're not me. We've gone through similar situations, but we're not the same person."

Gibbs didn't say anything, just turned his head back to look at the row of gravestones before them. The wind rippled through his hair, and somewhere in the distance he heard a lawnmower, then the high-pitched shriek of a child's laughter, reminders that life went on, no matter what happened to him or those around him.

"Thank you for coming," Gibbs said after a moment.

Vance lifted a hand and rested it on Gibbs' shoulder, making Gibbs look at him. He could tell from the expression in Gibbs' eyes that he was surprised at the depth of emotion on his face, but they were alone, and he was tired of hiding under the guise of director. He needed to be Gibbs' friend right now.

"You're my friend, Gibbs. And I want to be here for you in whatever way I can. You were there for me." He paused. "I trust you, Gibbs. You saved my life when McCallister tried to kill me, and I'll owe you forever for that. You're a good man, even if we don't agree on everything."

Gibbs shrugged. "You wouldn't be doing your job if you let me get away with everything. And I wasn't about to let McCallister touch you. You're probably the only reason I even still have my job, for one, and NCIS is my family. Nobody touches my family and gets away with it. And you are definitely part of that family."

Vance didn't respond verbally, but his eyes shone with unshed tears. It had been an emotional couple of days and it was getting harder to hold back his how he was feeling, so it was without much hesitance that he closed the distance between them, embracing Gibbs in a hug.

Gibbs closed his eyes as he returned the hug, accepting the solid arms around him, something he hadn't realized he needed until now. Sure, Abby had given him a hug at the funeral, but he was still processing everything at that point. Now, he was really thinking about what he'd told Vance earlier – his job, NCIS. . . that was all he had.

"Thank you," he whispered again, and felt Vance's hand come up and run over the back of his head. They pulled away from each other and looked at each other for a few seconds, then Vance wiped at his eyes, while Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face.

Gibbs was still looking away when Vance spoke, regaining his attention.

"Gibbs," Vance said, waiting until he was sure Gibbs was fully there. "You're my family, too."

A brief smile crossed Gibbs' face, and he reached over, placing his hand on Vance's shoulder before moving it to the back of his neck, and Vance turned to join Gibbs as they began to walk away from the gravesite. Their voices faded as they drew further from the cemetery.

"So does this mean you're gonna make me come to Thanksgiving from now on?"

"Only if you bring the bourbon for after dinner."

"Now we're talking."

Their laughter trailed behind them as the flags in the cemetery blew in the breeze, a reminder that life is short and to let people know they're cared about, before it's too late.

**THE END**


End file.
